<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Easy by OneCrazedUpDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352526">Too Easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon'>OneCrazedUpDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Dick and Barbara don't do PE class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How You Doing Insane Gang!</p><p>I haven't updated in a while...this is my first young justice story. I really started getting into it especially focusing on the bat-family and Dick and Barbara's relationship.</p><p>Dick and Babs are 17, Dick is Nightwing at this point. This is kind of following New 52.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice if I did then Dick and Babs would have been canon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most wouldn't know it but Dick and Barbara hated PE class. It wasn't because it was hard oh no, it was just too easy. Artemis would later agree with both the bats.</p><p>The gym teacher, Mr. Ricker was explaining what is supposed to be the hardest circuit that they were ever going to do.</p><p>In partners it first starts with 300 crunches, 150 push-ups followed by 75 pull ups, moving on to 3 laps and finishing off in a sparring match between partners and if you choose to go up against the gym teacher who was a second degree black belt.</p><p>Dick and Barbara were off to the side half listening.</p><p>Dick huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Thats it?"</p><p>Babs chuckled. "Apparently, don't forget Pixie boots everyone else aren't trained by a brooding vigilante."</p><p>Dick cracked a smile. "This is going to be a cake walk."</p><p>The teacher cleared his throat. "Mr. Grayson, Miss. Gordon would you to like to demonstrate for the rest of the class first since you are both over there laughing."</p><p>Dick sighed dramatically.</p><p>"Oh, no I won't be able to make it, Babs you will have to drag me through it."</p><p>Some of the class snickered and Barbara elbowed him in the side.</p><p>Mr. Ricker not amused gestured to the mat that they were to start on.</p><p>"You two ready?" He asked.</p><p>Dick moved his shoulders back making them pop along with his neck. Babs cracked her knuckles.</p><p>The high schoolers in the front raised their eyebrows at their seriousness.</p><p>"I'm starting the clock in 3...2...1..."</p><p>Dick had on a wicked grin as he and Babs finished the crunches together in about less then a minute.</p><p>They never slowed down about a minute thirty passed and they were gripping the pull up bar.</p><p>Both didn't look like they were in a hurry.</p><p>Dick started off only using one hand.</p><p>Barbara laughed and muttered, "Show off."</p><p>By now, even Mr. Ricker looked shocked at both of their physicality.</p><p>The clock was about 3 minutes.</p><p>They sprinted all three laps.</p><p>Mr. Ricker stopped the clock as the timed session was over their total time was 5 minutes 30 seconds.</p><p>The duo wasn't even out of breath.</p><p>"Finally, now the fun part" Dick broke the silence as they both make it back to the mat to spar.</p><p>"Uh, now take it easy and use the moves I showed last week."</p><p>It seemed as they didn't here him as Babs launched a calculated strike.</p><p>Dick ducked and went for a sweep but Babs summersaulted out of the way. They went on like that for some time and Barbara went in for another punch.</p><p>Dick blocked her fist and went for a gut punch but she flipped him. He landed on back on his own feet just in time as Barbara went for a kick in the back.</p><p>Dick flipped backwards and wrapped arms around her.</p><p>"Paybacks a bitch." He muttered low into Barbara's ear as he swept his leg underneath hers pinning her down.</p><p>"Fine, you win this time Dick but you just wait till next time." Barbara huffed.</p><p>"Anything you say Babs." He snickered as he pulled her up.</p><p>The gym teacher checked the clock.</p><p>"Um, good work for today class, we will continue next week."</p><p>"Wait a minute we have time for another sparring match, why not Babs verse Mr. Ricker?"</p><p>"You sure you don't want to be part of this Pixie Boots?"</p><p>"Nah, I want to see you kick his butt."</p><p>The class oohed.</p><p>Mr. Ricker sighed.</p><p>"Okay, but I'm not going to go hard."</p><p>"Come on Mr. Ricker I can take it."</p><p>"Yeah, Mr. R you would want to as she is a third degree black belt." Dick hollered at him with a shit eating grin on his face.</p><p>Barbara rolled her eyes.</p><p>Mr. Ricker stepped onto the mat.</p><p>"10 dollars saying Babs can knock him down in a minute, who wants in!" Dick laughed.</p><p>Some guys took bets on the fight.</p><p>Mr. Ricker struck first and Barbara ducked low and kicked him in the knee. Babs then flipped him and put a foot down on him pinning him to the ground.</p><p>Dick looked at the clock as it read 42 seconds.</p><p>"42 seconds Babs you are loosing your touch."</p><p>She slapped his arm.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Mr. Ricker sat up and started crying like a baby.</p><p>Dick then brought Barbara into a passionate kiss.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second did that really happen!?" Wally asked incredulously.</p><p>Barbara slapped the back of Dick's head.</p><p>"Ow!" "I was just trying to make the story more interesting." Dick rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>"Then what really happened BG?" Artemis asked her as she was sitting on Wally's lap.</p><p>"After I slapped Dick's arm Mr. Ricker gave NutWing a detention for gambling in school and let us leave PE class for good."</p><p>Wally shrugged and wrapped his arms loosely around Artemis. "Eh, I liked Wing's ending better."</p><p>Babs also slapped him in the back of the head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a cute little one-shot. I wanted to express how badass Babs and Dick are. Make sure to click that favorites button and follow. Stay Crazy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>